


Voices Part 2

by AwkwardWriting



Series: Voices [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bullied Lance, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), He doesn't do it, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, POV Lance (Voltron), Self-Esteem Issues, Soulmates, Sweet Keith (Voltron), strong keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardWriting/pseuds/AwkwardWriting
Summary: I wrote a soulmate au on Valentine's Day from Keith's point of view. This is the same story from Lance's point a view. It is A LOT darker than what I wrote on valentine's day which you can tell if you see my tags. So be warned of that and I hope you like it!





	1. Chapter 1

When Lance was young his Mami told him all about soulmates, how they are the one the universe chose for you as your perfect companion and when you meet them you feel this amazing connection and never want to be away from them ever again.   
Lance went to school that Monday excited about one day finding a soulmate and daydreaming about the day it happens he does not notice James walking towards him until he is pushed into a locker. Lance knew that if his soulmate was here they would have stopped him.  
At lunch that day Lance is telling his friend Hunk all about what his Mami told him,  
“It is so amazing Hunk! One day we meet somebody who we are meant to be with forever and they are perfect.”  
Hunk is excited too, “Yeah my older sister just got her soulmate connection, she says that she has drawings that she didn’t do appear on her and she can write back!”  
Lance smiles, “That is so cool! I hope I have a cool connection like that!”  
Lance gets up to go use the bathroom and while he is washing his hands James walks in and locks the door. Lance turns around, “Let me out.”  
James laughs, “You are delusional to think you would get a soulmate.”  
Lance shakes his head, “You are wrong. Everybody does.”  
James walks towards him, “Not you Lance you don’t matter, nobody likes you, your soulmate won’t even like you.”  
Lance is getting angry, “Shut up James! My soulmate will like me and they will stand up to you!”  
James laughs, “Well until that day comes,” James grabs Lance and goes into one of the stalls, “Oh good,” James mocks, “They didn’t flush.”  
For the next few years James torments Lance every day telling him his soulmate does not want him and they will hate him. Around year five Lance believes him.  
Years later on Lance’s eighteenth birthday as he is walking a song pops is his head,  
“My father took me into the city.”  
He’s back!  
“Ugh I wish.” Lance says.  
Ummm hello?  
Lance looks behind him to see who is talking to him and he notices nobody is there, Lance realises it is in his head, “Hello?” Lance says timidly.  
Oh my god you can hear me!  
Lance rolls his eyes, “Well duh you are in my head.”  
Lance hears a deep laugh in his head that makes his stomach do a weird flippy thing, “No I am not in your head, well I mean I guess I am but I am real too!”  
Lance is skeptical, “Why should I believe that? Maybe I am just going crazy?”  
“No I am real,” the voice pleads, “I am at the gym right now listening to Welcome to the Black Parade which is why you are singing it. I heard you sing happy birthday to yourself last night. Happy birthday by the way.”  
Lance’s cheeks redden, “Thanks.” He mumbles.  
“I promise you I am real.” Lance feels the plea in those words.  
Lance sighs, “Ok so what is it then?”  
“I think this is our soulmate connection.”  
Lance’s heart stops. Fear from everything he has been told builds up inside him. “You don’t want me.”  
Lance hears the panic in the voice, “No I do I promise.”  
Lance shakes his head, “No guy trust me if you met me you would not want me. I’m sorry you got such a shit soulmate,” just then Lance sees James walking towards him, “I have to go now goodbye.”  
“No wai-” The voice gets cut out when Lance is pushed to the ground.  
A week passes and nothing really changes for Lance, he is still being pushed around by James everyday and has tried to not listen to music so he doesn’t bother the guy in his head. But one night after school while he is trying to cover up some bruises so his Mami doesn’t freak he forgets and is singing a song in his native language.  
“That was beautiful.” The voice says.  
“Thanks.” Lance says timidly.  
“So you speak Spanish?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Cool.”  
Lance does not know why he wanted to keep the conversation going but he knew that he liked the feeling of the deep voice in his head, “My family is from Cuba, we came here when I was young.”  
Then the boys begin talking, about where they are from and Lance thinks maybe they can at least be friends.  
“Dogs or cats?”  
“What?” The voice asks.  
Lance laughs, “Just asking you important questions I have to know who I am talking too.”  
“Hmmm dogs I guess. You?”  
Lance shrugs, “Eh I prefer cats but some dogs are ok.”  
“I feel the same about cats.”  
Lance likes talking about nothing in particular with the voice. He soothes him and makes him feel like maybe he is not alone.  
About two days later when Lance is walking home from school he cuts through a parking lot and sees James and his goons sitting on their truck. He prays he isn’t seen.  
“Hey asswipe!”  
Lance walks faster. He hears them jump off the truck and run towards him. Lance runs but they are too fast. Somebody grabs him and puts him in choke hold and he is face to face with James.  
“Where are you going?”  
“I am just going home James leave me alone.”  
“No no you see this is where me and my friends hang out,” The hold tightens, “and you coming ruins it.”  
“I’ll find a different way home from now on let me go.”  
James tsk, “Well that doesn’t change that you are here now does it.”  
Lance feels a blow to his gut and he falls to the ground in a heap and after to many blows for Lance to count he is left there alone bleeding.  
That night Lance is on the floor of his bathroom spiraling, he holds something in his hand that he knows is bad but he does not care. He wants the thoughts to stop.  
There is a very faint, “What is happening.” but Lance does not process it. He moves the bad thing closer, the bad thoughts get louder.”  
“NO.” and voice yells in his head. “That is not true. None of this is true. Don’t listen to it please.”  
Lance stops. He woke him up. He is such a terrible person.  
“No it’s ok don’t worry.”  
A tear falls, “No it is,” Lance looks at the clock, “three in the morning and I woke you I am so sorry.” Lance begins spiraling again.  
“Don’t worry about me tell me what is wrong.” The voice sounds stern.  
Lance does not deserve this attention, “I just have these thoughts sometimes but don’t worry.”  
“You are my soulmate of course I will worry.”  
Lance looks at the bad thing is his hand, “I already told you. You don’t want me.”  
“Well that is for me to decide isn’t it.”  
Lance says nothing.  
“Look,” the voice sighs, “my life has not always been easy and it seems like yours hasn’t been either. I always found comfort in knowing I had a soulmate and I want you to feel that comfort too. I don’t care if you just want to be platonic soulmates or you never want to meet. Just know that I will always be here for you.”  
And at that Lance smiles, “Ok.”  
Lance feels relief wash through him, “Are you ok now? Do you want to talk about it?”  
Lance shakes his head, “No I am ok go back to sleep.”  
They say their good nights and Lance gets up off the bathroom floor and throws away what he was holding. He did not add any more injuries tonight.”  
Lance feels really good when he wakes up the next day. He gets into the shower and turns on his favorite playlist.  
“Cause I ain’t no Hollaback Girl, ain’t no hollaback girl.”  
Lance hears a sleepy groan, “Really?”  
Lance squeals, “Sorry.”  
Another groan, “No it is fine. Go on.”  
Lance looks around, “Well I can’t now.”  
“I hear you sing all the time.”  
“Yeah but,” Lance blushes, “I am showering.”  
“So?”  
“So? SO?” Lance flails his arms, “Excuse you sir I am naked.”  
“Umm I can’t see you?”   
Lance rolls his eyes, “Well I can hear you and it is weird.”  
“Well what do you want me to do? You were the one singing.”  
“Ugh just listen to something else.”  
“Ok ok!” Lance hears faint grumbling about being woken up then Fall Out Boy begins to play in his head.  
“Better?” The voice asks.  
Lance smiles, “Yes thank you.”  
Lance continues to shower and thinks about the conversation they had last night. Nobody has ever been able to pull Lance out when he was that deep. Not his best friend and not even his sister.  
Lance steps out of the shower and begins to dry himself off, “Did you mean it?” Lance asks.  
“Yes.” The voice says right away.  
Lance feels a warmness in his chest that he has never felt before, “Ok ummm cool.”  
A low chuckles vibrates in his head that Lance feels in his spine, “Yeah.”  
Lance looks at himself in the mirror, it is a little foggy from the shower he just had but he can see his reflection staring back at him saying, do it you coward. Lance lets out a deep breath, “My name is Lance by the way.  
“Mine is Keith.”  
Lance smiles, “Huh. I like that name.”  
The voice- Keith response in a deep drawl. “I like yours too.”   
Lance is standing in the bathroom smiling like an idiot and looks at the time to see he is running late, “I have to go but I will talk to you later Keith?”  
“Yeah bye Lance.”  
And LAnce leaves for school, feeling the happiest he has felt in a long time.  
Over the next few months Lance tries to open up more to Keith. He tells Keith about his problems with self esteem but not about James. Keith tells him about his parents and Lance feels sad for him but Keith tells him not to worry.  
Lance is laying in bed one night in January thinking about his day at school, it wasn’t too bad, but talking to Keith during lunch made it a good day. LAnce decides that he wants to know what Keith looks like, “Hey Keith you awake?” He tries to whisper.  
“Yeah.” Keith’s voice rumbles.  
“Would you ummm,” Lance tries to center himself, “would you like to video chat?”  
Automatically, “Holy shit yes!”  
Lance laughs, “Ok cool me too.”  
Lance gets out of bed to grab his computer and turn on his bedside lamp. He adds Keith on skype and while he is waiting for the call he is fidgeting with his hair and clothes trying to look semi presentable. It starts ringing and Lance’s heart is beating out of his chest. He hits accept.  
Before Lance can even process the hotness that is Keith he hears, “He’s beautiful.”  
Lance gets flustered and lets out an awkward laugh, “Well thank you, you aren’t so bad looking yourself.”  
Lance sees Keith’s amazing face go red, from something he said!   
“Oh god you heard that?”   
Lance tries to act nonchalant, but he has never been called beautiful before, “ ‘fraid so.”  
“Ughh,” Keith groans, “this is going great for me.”  
Lance feels that warmness in his chest again, “I agree.”  
“So not to like kick a gift horse in the mouth or whatever but why did you decide to video chat?” Keith asks.  
Lance ponders that for a second, wondering if he should tell the truth, he decides too, “Honestly?” Lance sees Keith give a nod, “I wanted to see if you were as hot as your voice sounded.” Lance tries to hide his blush in the low light of his room.  
He sees Keith raise an eyebrow, “And? Final verdict?”  
Lance joking raises his fingers to his chin rubbing an imaginary beard, trying to act cool, “So far all the signs point to yes.”  
Keith laughs and for the first time Lance gets to see him laugh, “I appreciate that.”  
And just like that a new tradition starts. They talk all day in their heads and at night they video chat. Lance does not know which he loves to do more but he knows he never wants to stop.  
With Valentine’s Day fast approaching Lance knows he wants to do something. He wants to surprise Keith with a present that says, “Hey I know I am a self-conscious little shit but you are so nice and hot and I think I may want to spend the rest of my life with you in a way I am not quite sure yet.”   
And for the record no he does not think that is a lot to ask of a gift HUNK.  
If fact he finds the perfect gift but he just needs to figure out how to get it to him.   
“Hey Pidge.”  
Pidge does not look up from the computer they were messing with, “Yes Lance.”  
“Hypothetically is there anyway for you to find out where someone lives by their first name and their, oh I don’t know, skype username?”  
Pidge looks up, “Hypothetically?”  
Lance looks sheepish.  
Pidge shrugs, “Yeah probably.”  
Lance smiles, “Really?”  
Pidge nods.  
Lance runs to sit next to them, “Ok so that wasn’t hypothetical.”  
Pidge fake gasps, “No.”  
Lance nods excitedly, “Yeah I want to send a gift to someone but I don’t know where they live.”  
Pidge sighs, “Okay Lance give me the info.”  
Lance has never been more excited.

On Valentine’s Day Lance is at school feeling really excited. He sent out the present about a week ago and knows that it should be arriving today. Him and Keith skyped last night and Lance got to wake up to seeing Keith sleeping soundly on skype. He hangs up quietly and makes sure not to listen to any music so not to wake him. Lance is at his locker grabbing stuff for his morning classes. The hallway is mostly empty and Lance is lost in his own thoughts when his locker door is slammed shut.   
“What are you looking so happy about?” James sneers.  
“None of your business James.” Lance snaps.  
James eyes get meaner, “The fuck did you say to me?”  
Lance is pulled into the bathroom and is pushed on the floor, “Do we need to go over this again Lance. You are nothing. No one likes you and you will die alone.”  
Lance stands up furious, “That is not true.”  
“And why is that?”   
“I-” and Lance almost tells him. He almost tells James about Keith, about his soulmate, but he doesn’t because he knows he will never tell Keith about James.  
But, James figures it out, “Oh what Lance you got a soulmate connection?” James pushes him again, “You think just because you have a connection to somebody that they actually want you? You are nothing Lance and they will soon see that.”  
Lance feels a blow to his ribs, “They don’t want you.”  
Another blow, “They don’t care about you.”  
More blows, “You are nothing.”   
Spit falls onto Lances face and he is left there lying on the dirty bathroom floor all alone.  
Tears begin to fall when you hears, “I hope you have a good day Lance.” from his favorite voice in his head. It reminds him that James is wrong. Keith does care about him and he can prove it. Lance gets up off the bathroom floor and runs out of school.  
After about a six or seven hour bus ride Lance arrives at a small town in Texas. He stops by a local pizza place and heads over to the apartment complex. When he arrives at the door he sees the package he sent is sitting on the stoop and he leans down to pick it up. His heart is beating really fast and he knocks on the door and,  
No answer.  
Lance checks the time on his phone and decides Keith is probably at work but will be home soon. Keith wouldn’t mind if he let himself in.  
Using skills he would rather not discuss Lance gets himself into the apartment and sits on the couch.   
“How could I forget Valentine’s Day?” Lance hears Keith question.  
Lance thinks back to his day and looks around the tiny apartment, “I didn’t.” Lance says out loud.  
Lance starts playing a game on Keith xbox and waits.  
After about ten minutes he hears the front door squeak open.  
“Ummmm,” Keith questions, “Can I help you?”  
Lance pauses the game and takes a deep breath, his heart is beating out of his chest, he stands up and gets to see Keith face light up.  
“Lance!” Keith runs over and engulfs him in a hug, Lance loves it but the bruises on his ribs don’t.”  
“What? How? What are you doing here?” Keith stutters.  
Lance is wincing from the pain, “Can’t breathe.”  
“Oh sorry.” Keith puts him down but does not completely let go, “What are you doing here? How did you get here and better yet how did you get into my house?”  
Lance blushes, “Oh ummm, I wanted to surprise you and I have this friend who is really good at finding out information and ummm I broke in.”  
Keith laughs, Lance loves hearing that laugh in person, “It doesn’t matter I am so happy you are here.”  
Lance wraps his arms around Keith and buries his head in his very broad chest, “Yeah me too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finds out.

As Lance gets ready that Sunday he really does not want to leave Keith’s apartment. He has such a fun time sitting around playing video games and eating bad pizza and he knows when he goes back home, he has to go back to James and his friends. He feels Keith grab his hands which he just now realized were shaking.  
“Lance?” Keith asks but he can’t look at him.  
“Lance please look at me.” Lance hears his plea and is able to look up at him for a second before looking back down at their entwined hands.  
Lance feels Keith grip tighten ever so lightly before he speaks again, “Tell me what is wrong. Please?”  
I don't want to leave I feel safe here Lance thinks to himself knowing this tim Keith can’t hear his thoughts so he only shrugs, “It’s just, I am going to miss you.”  
Keith pulls Lance into a hug and his bruises have healed enough that this one doesn’t hurt, “I’ll miss you too Lance.”  
Eventually Keith speaks, “I have something for you,” Keith lets him go and Lance hates feeling the warmth leave. He wraps his arms around himself to try to keep it. Keith comes back though with a little box. Lance first thought is jewelry but Keith doesn’t seem like that kind of guy so he is very confused. Lance takes the box and opens it to see a key a small key.  
“So you don’t have to break into my apartment anymore.” Keith says nervously, “Do you like it?”  
Lance tightens his fist around the key feeling a little bit safer, “I love it thank you.”  
“Just know,” Keith grabs Lance’s hands, “You can come back. Anytime. I will be here.”  
Lance has a warm feeling in his chest, He pulls Keith into a hug, “Thank you Keith. For everything.”  
Lance feels Keith’s hold tightened, “Of course.”  
And Lance almost feels like everything will be okay, almost.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After about a six hour bus ride Lance is finally home, he kisses his mami on the cheek, who thought he was at Hunk’s but that is okay. He tells Keith he is home.  
"Good how far away do you live?"  
Lance scoffs plopping down on his bed, “Like six hours by bus.”  
"Wait by bus? I could have taken you if you didn’t have a car."  
Lance sits up, “No no that’s ok. I don’t mind the bus really.”  
He can feel Keith sigh, "Ok but next time I am driving you home."  
Lance never wants that to happen. Keith can never come here, “Well I have to go to bed now talk tomorrow?”  
"Yeah ok good night Lance." Lance knows Keith is still curious but Keith isn’t one to push things.  
“Good night Keith.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After his weekend with Keith Lance quickly falls back into his routine. He has less than a semester before school lets out and he can leave forever. He hopes he can live with Keith but he hasn’t told him that yet. Until then he hangs out with Hunk and Pidge and tries to stay out of James way as much as possible. Sometimes what he does isn’t enough. He tries so hard to hide that side of his life from Keith. It is relatively easy when they only talk on skype. He just keeps the lights down. Lance tends to always wear jackets anyways. To hides his bruises and scars.  
There was a bad day though. Lance had to present a project in his history class about were his ancestors came from. He was talking all about Cuba and what is was like there and anyone paying close attention could tell he missed it. After that class, he goes to the restroom and while washing his hands he hears the lock click shut which always sends a shiver down his spine.  
Lance looks up to turn around and see James and two other guys blocking the door. Lance tries to sound brave, “Really James? Isn’t this getting old?”  
James shakes his head, “No I don’t think so how about you guys? Getting tired of always having to teach Lance his place?” The guys next to James scoff.  
Lance crosses his arms, “Let me out James.”  
James doesn’t even bother giving a response. The two guys charge at Lance and he runs for the stall but they are able to grab him, “Uh uh you aren’t getting away that easy.” The guy tightens his hold on Lance twisting his arms behind his back. Lance winces.  
“I was listening to your project Lance and I can tell you really like Costa Rica or Mexico or wherever the hell you came from. He hit him in the stomach, “You think you are too good for our town?”  
Lance grunts at the blow and shakes his head.  
James grabs his face and Lance tries to shake his head free but there is a hand on his skull holding it still.  
“No you think you are. But guess what you are nothing! You don’t even deserve to be alive!” A kick to the legs. He would have fallen if he wasn’t being held up.  
"You are not nothing." Lance hears in his head.  
“No James you are wrong I do matter!”  
James rolls his eyes, “Oh yeah and who says that? Your soulmate?” The guys all laugh.  
“You are nothing and soon they will see that too. It is only a matter of time. Until then,” James punches Lance in the face which is something he hardly ever does because it increases his chance of getting caught. He is let go and he falls to the ground.  
He looks up at James, “There lets see what your precious soulmate thinks of you now.” Then the guys leave and Lance is left there on the floor of the bathroom.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
His mami was working that night so he didn’t need to hide his black eye from here just yet but he did have to hide it from somebody. He gets up to his room feeling defeated, “Hey Keith I can’t video chat tonight I am sorry.”  
"Oh, why?" He sounds so crushed but Lance knows he is doing the right thing, even if it means lying to his soulmate, “Uh my computer isn’t working so I can't, I'm sorry.”  
"It’s ok, I know you would if you could."  
Ok so that one made him feel a little guilty, “Yeah.”  
"So how long do you think your computer will be busted?"  
Crap. Lance quickly looks up to see how long a black eye last and goes with the longer time frame, “Like two weeks at most.”  
"Well that’s okay I hope you can get it fixed."  
Lance looks in the mirror at his swollen eye, “Me too.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nothing changes after that. He still gets beat on every day and now he can’t even video chat with Keith. They still talk in their head but Lance misses seeing him talk. It makes him start to fall for what James is saying again.  
It was a really rough day at school but he was able to avoid James and he tries to leave before they get to him. As he is walking out and looking around for them and he feels someone grab him from behind and after a quick punch to the gut Lance falls hitting his head on the concrete.  
When he wakes up he hears yelling, “Oh I know you must be his soulmate!”  
No not possible, “Yeah I am.” Lance groans, oh no he can’t be here he can’t know.  
Lance hears them arguing above him but doesn’t process what they are saying. Eventually he feels the guys leave and hears Keith’s voice, “Lance are you okay?”  
Lance can’t process what is happening, “Ribs hurt.”  
He feels himself being picked up and carried over to Keith’s motorcycle. They arrive at what seems to be a hotel and Lance is brought up to the room and sat down gently on the bed. In that time Lance has regained full consciousness but is spiraling, his shirt is taken off which hurts a lot. After a minute of silence all Keith says is, “Your computer wasn’t broken was it?” Lance shakes his head, great now Keith knows he is a liar. Keith grabs his first aid kit and starts cleaning Lance up. It kind of hurts but at this point Lance doesn’t care. Keith was never supposed to know. But now he is here and he knows everything and he will leave because Lance is weak.  
“You wanna go down to the pool,” Keith cuts in to Lance’s dark thoughts, “It might help?”  
Lance can only shake his head.  
“Come on Lance you love swimming please talk to me.”  
Lance is furious with Keith. He never should have come, “What are you doing here?”  
“Well I missed you and seeing your face and-”  
Lance stands up, “So what you just show up unannounced?” Lance yells angrily.  
He can tell how calm Keith is trying to be either that or he actually is confused, “Yeah you did it to me? I thought you’d like the surprise?”  
Lance crosses his arms and looks away, “That’s different.”  
“Why?” Keith questions.  
“Well you have your own apartment and a job and-”  
“Nobody is beating me up?” Keith cuts in which was exactly what Lance was thinking.  
Lance falls the the floor in to much pain to keep standing, “You weren’t supposed to know about him.”  
“Why?” Keith questions him again.  
“Because,” His negative thoughts fill his head sounding a lot like James’ voice, “I didn’t want him to ruin this too.”  
He feels Keith’s warmth right next to him as he sits down he wished it made him feel better, “He wouldn’t have ruined anything.”  
Lance scoffs and stands up. Keith just doesn’t get it, “Yeah right, I have known James my whole life. You don’t know him like I do.”  
Keith stand up, giving his warmth back to Lance, “I don’t care how long you have known him and I don’t care what he has said or done. I am here for you Lance and now that I know I am never leaving.”  
Lance doesn’t believe him, “Yeah sure.”  
Keith will leave. They always leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also read this in Keith POV!

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda want to continue this with Keith maybe figuring out the truth? Possibly?


End file.
